An acid etch technique has been proposed for conservatively restoring cervical erosion lesions of teeth. Little is known about the micromorphologic features of these lesions as they affect the dentin and pulp. The objective of the research will be to determine the topographical characteristics of the lesion, changes within the dentin and pulp, types of reparative dentin formed and its extent, the influence of host factors on extent of reparative dentin such as systemic illness. In addition, the morphologic features of acid conditioned eroded dentin and its appearance following the application of surfactants such as N-Phenyl Glycine-Glycidyl Metharcrylate will be studied along with the physical relationship of such surfaces and composite resins. The objectives will be achieved through determinations made using histological staining methods and light microscopy, scanning and electron microscopy and microradiography.